Is she one of the boys?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "We may be goofs, but I still want ya to pay some attention to what is a compliment and what's not." says Sonny.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance / So Random.**

* * *

 **Is she one of the boys?**

 **Sonny** **Munroe enter the So Random prop-room at Condor Studios.**

Nico and Grady sit on the coach, talking as they often do.

"Guys, what's new?" says Sonny.

"Really nothing. Last night I went on a date with a girl, but it kinda failed and I ended up getting a hard freakin' slap right in the face by her." says Nico.

"That's too bad." says Sonny.

"Is it, Sonny? Since when do you care about me?" says Nico.

"I'm not like Tawni. C'mon, we're on So Random, we're all goofs here. You are my friend and I want you the best, okay? I'm not some sassy uptight mega-slut or something like that. I'm a goof and a dork, just like you." says Sonny. "We comedy people gotta have each other's back 'cause nobody else fucking will."

"Wow! Cool. Nice that you care." says Nico as he drink some of his coffee.

"Are you guys in need of some privacy or can a goofy chick join in?" says Sonny.

"You can hang out with us. Like you said, we're all the same here." says Nico.

Sonny takes a seat on the couch, next to Nico and Grady.

"Sonny. Your boobs have grown into almost D-cup." says Grady.

"Yo, don't ya dare to think dirty stuff about my pillows here, boy." says Sonny in a hard serious tone.

"Uh...sorry..." says Grady and switch his attention to his double burger.

"Want a sandwich?" says Nico as he gesture towards the pile of nice chicken sandwiches on the table.

"Yeah, sure." says Sonny.

Nico gives her a sandwich.

"Thanks, dude." says Sonny with a friendly smile.

"No problem." says Nico.

"It's great that you're much more laid back than Tawni. I like that." says Grady.

"Thanks." says Sonny.

25 minutes later.

Sonny suddenly fart hard.

"Oppps! Sorry..." says Sonny.

"Did you just...?" says Nico.

"Yeah, girls fart too, ya know. Even sexy slutty chicks fart sometimes. Everyone does at times." says Sonny.

"I didn't know that." says Nico.

"Really? All chicks fart sometimes, even Tawni. I'm surprised you didn't know." says Sonny.

"Cool." says Nico.

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" says Sonny.

"No, of course not. You're cool and nice." says Nico.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Sonny.

"Got it, girl." says Nico.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

Sonny suddenly fart again.

"Damn, didn't mean for that to happen..." says Sonny. "It stinks..."

"I think it smell wonderful." says Grady.

"Man, you're a strange guy!" says Sonny.

"Yes, that's true." says Grady who think it was a compliment.

"That wasn't a fuckin' compliment, ya fat loser." says Sonny.

"Oh, sorry...and I'm no loser. What happened to we're all goofs here?" says Grady in slight anger.

"We may be goofs, but I still want ya to pay some attention to what is a compliment and what's not." says Sonny, now friendly and casual again.

"Okay...got it...!" says Grady with a smile.

"Nice." says Sonny.

Sonny unbutton her jeans a bit.

"Are you gonna...?" begins Nico.

"No way, ya perv! These pants are just a bit tight." says Sonny.

"Okay...sorry." says Nico.

"I forgive you." says Sonny.

"Thanks." says Nico.

"No problem, Nico." says Sonny.

"I like that you're sort of one of the team and don't think of yourself as a superior bitch like Tawni always does." says Nico.

"No worry, guys. I'd never be like Tawni and I think she has a soft side too." says Sonny.

Sonny fart again.

"Wow! You fart like a man, nice." says Nico.

"I'm not as happy about that as you are." says Sonny.

"Okay...sorry." says Nico.

"No problems, you're a pretty cool dude, after all." says Sonny.

"Are you two guys gonna do something very naughty with Sonny now?" says Zora as she climb out from a secret trap door in the floor.

"No, she's our friend, not some bimbo off the street." says Nico.

Sonny simply smile, glad to hear that Nico don't wanna take advantage of her.

"Whatever floats your crap. I'm gonna go get me some ice cream, see ya." says Zora as she run out from the room.

"Thanks for being a buddy and not wanna use me for dirty pleasure." says Sonny.

"No problem, you're my friend, not a cheap hook-up or something. I prefer to have you as a friend instead of as a girlfriend." says Nico.

"Good 'cause that's how I like it too." says Sonny.

"That's cool." says Nico.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

"I have an important meeting. See ya both for filming later." says Nico as he put down his food, grab his jacket and leave.

"See ya, man." says Grady.

Sonny leave the room too.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
